073014kitchenparty
CTA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board INFIRMARY. CTA: He leads his gaggle of womynz onward. "To the infirmary!" CTA: ((oh they aren't here yet)) CTA: He leads his gaggle of womynz onward. "To the infirmary!" CURRENT galliardTartarol0gist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: "Onwards!" CTA: They trudge onward, matching Thiago's currently slower than usual pace. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: The group of you heads to the Infirmary, which has its usual bustle of doctors and nurses. CTA: "The prodigal son returns, good day, all!" He announces. CLL: They roll their eyes. One of the doctors ask, "What did you do now, and should we just move your things in here, Tezeti?" CGT: "Ehehe. His cool robot shoulder got banged up, that's all." CTA: "I didn't expect him to do it, but../Darmok thought it would be funny to... well..../completely dismantle my cyberarm." He makes a 3=:| face CURRENT gallionicAcrobat CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: | "| Yes, and the rest of him got banged up too. |" | CGT: "That was earlier, though." CGA: | "| And the rest of him will continue to get banged up. |" She wiggles her eyebrows at him. | CTA: He woggles back. CGT: "Down, you two." She sticks her tongue out in disgust. CLL: The doctor sighs. "I'll go get Doir. Sit tight." CTA: "...what?" He looks worried now. CGA: (( my brain broke for a second there and i almost said 'BUT IM ALREADY HERE' )) CGT: ((EHEHE)) CGT: "What?" CGA: | "| What are we whatting about? That statement was fairly clear. |" | CLL: A few minutes later, a tubby human with a neckbeard comes in, wearing a bright green shirt that says, "SBASE DEVELOPMENT TEAM." CLL: "What happened, Aggaro?" CGA: (( is that doir? >:O )) CLL: "Oh wait, you're not hate married yet." CURRENT galimatiasArguria CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: Walking in with a hand on an ear, Jack goes into the infirmary while wiggling his ear. "Sorry, is there something here for clogged ears? I think lilly actually gave me tinnitus. Meep. Meeeep" CTA: "No, it was Aggaro, to be sure." CGT: ((that IS doir, right?)) CLL: He grins. CLL: ((Yup)) CGT: "I was whatting at his what. It's confusing." She waves. "Hey Dad! Good to see you haven't died from hot pocket overload yet." CTA: Thiago turns to Jack. "Hello Jack. How are you doing?" CGA: "Better than you apparently, you look like you could use a hand, what are you doing here?" CGA: "Meep. MEeeep." CGT: ((what're the meeps)) CGA: | "| Why do you keep making that... whatever. |" | CGT: "Artistic statement?" CGA: "Yes, Artistic Stat- YOU SCREAMED RIGHT into my ear. I keep hearing a ring." CTA: "You want to take a look at my arm too?" CGA: | Tethys squints at him but says nothing. | CGT: "It was meant to be for Sorser. Collateral damage." She shrugs. "Soz." CGA: "Collateraldamagemyasss." He murmured before turning to Thiago. "I could take a look, what did Darmok do to it?" CTA: "I havem CTA: "I have no idea, he took it apart!" CGA: "Let me. Meep. Let me take a look at it." Jack got closer to thiago and extended the arm, hoping to find out what was missing. CLL: Doir comes up and opens the pillowcase it's in. "Looks like he took out one of the pullies that routes the carbon-fiber musculature." CGA: | "| Is the flux capacitor intact, though? |" | CGT: "Ooooooh." She leans over and examines the arm. "That there is a lot of wires." CTA: "What the fuck is a flux capacitor?" CGA: "To be fair, i don't think he can run at the necesarry speed with those legs for a flux capacitor to actually work. Meep" CGA: | She shrugs. "| What the fuck is a carbon-fiber musculawhatsit? |" | CLL: Doir shrugs. "Basically, super-strong ropes that pretend to be muscles." CGT: "So you built it? I didn't know you could build ROBOTS, Dad. I would have been spending SO MUCH MORE TIME WITH YOU. What can it do? Does it, like, shoot missiles? Can it connect to the Internet? Oh man, that'd be SWEET. You could watch Netflix from your arm." CLL: "Darmok took out a metal ring... about, this big?" He holds up a human quarter. CGA: | "| Wow, that's.... that makes a lot of sense, actually. |" | CGA: "But that doesn't make sense, if he was randomly screwing with it, he could have taken the muscle itself, it's bigger and easier to rip off, this is way to specific" CLL: Doir shrugs at Lily. "Genius Hacker, kid." CGT: "Right. Why WOULDN'T it connect to the Internet." She chuckles. CLL: Doir grins. "Dunno, seems like he was looking for something specific. Hey, did you guys hear that Darmok proposed to Miloko with a ring that smells faintly of oil and is about this big?" he holds up the quarter again. CTA: Thiago deadpans. CGT: "HAHAHAAAAA, OH MY GOD. HE GANKED YOUR ARM RING TO PROPOSE TO MILLY." She bursts into laughter. CGA: "You suck at subtlety, pretty sure it runs on the family." CGA: | Tethys chuckles. "| Heh, that's kind of cute. |" | CTA: "Did he fuck up my arm for that bullshit?" CTA: He blushes. "Oh...." CGA: "I don't know man, taking a thropy from prey is usually a sign of respect from the hunter. This is flattering in a surprisingly sensical stupid way." CTA: "Oh he's so terrible..." He's melting CLL: Doir looks at the arm. "Lil-bit, can you grab me the tweezers out of that drawer over there? And ask a nurse to fetch a #9 pulley?" CTA: ((LIL-BIT THATS SO CUTE)) CGT: "You got it." She tosses him the tweezers and pulls on the sleeve of a nearby nurse. "Number 9 pulley, STAT." CGA: ((Told you she would kick ass as an aide)) CLL: Doir begins methodically working on Thiago's arm. "Who's going to be his tech in game. Have you decided yet?" CGA: "I could help him, but i believe Rubi would be the best option, she is just the best there is at making lethal robotics." CGT: "I was gonna say." CTA: "I was hoping Lily, Rubi, and Jack." CTA: "Unfortunately, Rubi went to bed." CLL: Doir nods. "Lil-bit, grab your phone, and record this then." CTA: "Oh, even better than what I just thought..." CGT: "On it." She whips out her phone, which is a barely-used state-of-the-art smartphone, and opens up the camera app, starting to record. CLL: Doir nods to Thiago. "This is going to feel wierd as hell. Open your mouth." CTA: He does so, hesitantly. CLL: Doir reaches his fingers into his mouth, and flips a switch behind Thiago's uvula, causing both arms to open, revealing their contents. His fingers taste of doritos and kool-aid CGT: "WHOA." CGA: | "| Hey Robocop, do you have any other hidden buttons? Maybe one that shoots lasers. |" | CTA: "Wha ha haaaagh?" CTA: He gags a little bit at the grossness. CLL: Doir motions for Lily to go over to Thiago's other side. "This is how his arm SHOULD look." He points out the wires that interface with Thiago's nervous system, the carbon fiber musculature, and empty bracing for later enhancements. "This pulley," He points to the one at the shoulder joint, "is missing over here." CGA: "Who made these limbs?" He said raising an eyebrow. CTA: "Not to mention it's fucked up." CLL: "A friend of mine." CGT: "Aw, so you don't build robots. I was prepared to raise my image of you up at LEAST a couple notches." CLL: "I don't build them, I repair them, though. I'm the one repsonsible for the programming." CGA: "That friend is good, the arm is designed in such a way that keeping up with the body is done so in sinergy with it's own movement, he could go all day long with it and not get damaged out of wear." CGT: "Just the one notch, then." CGA: | "| Maybe you should bring some of the techies, like that Rubi chick to see your friend. |" | CTA: "I think she would appreciate that, sir." CLL: Doir returns to Thiago's maimed side. He begins twining the severed cords together. "For now, we're just going to splice the cords, until I can get new ones in, so this arm wont be as strong. TRY not to hurt it." CGA: "I think that means no make outs for a while" CGA: | "| At least, no makeouts from Darmok, heh. |" | CTA: Thiago smiles at Tethys. CTA: "He probably needs a break anyway." He winks. CGT: "Good luck convincing him of that." CTA: "He can't have me every night! Good thing, too.../ I don't think my ribs could handle that carp." CGA: | She mocks Darmok's voice. "| Darmok and Thiago, not break arms. |" | CLL: "You can do whatever you trolls in hate do. Lil-bit knows I've watched enough porn of it. But try and keep your arms covered, huh?" He pushes a button inside the top of each arm, and they close, now repaired save a few scratches on the outer arm. "You gonna get that thing on your cheek looked at though?" CGA: "(So, how MUCH was it?)" He whispered leaning towards Lily. CTA: Thiago blushes. "No... I think I'll leave that there. It's... special." CGT: "(You really don't want me to answer that,)" she whispers back. CLL: Doir shrugs. "Not saying anything, I'm just not the type to parade around with a bitch-mark on my face. I saw a documentary once, about human prisons..." He shudders. CTA: "I don't know how to keep him from it though!" He frowns. Caught betweeen a... robot arm and a... hard place! <3< CGT: "Try not to drop the soap." CGA: | "| Tell him it would really aggrivate you if you took it slow. |" | CLL: Doir stands up. "Well, Leon and I are busy downloading every decent anime ever made, and all the server data for allt he MMOs, so I've gotta get back to that. You kids have fun." CTA: He grins. "I like my spade." CTA: "Thank you so much, Doir." CGT: "Will do. Good seeing you again, Dad!" CGA: | "| Farewell, Mr. Mavico. |" | CLL: "No problem, kid. Maybe later I can teach my daughter where the instant-orgasm switch is, and you two can have some fun." HE gives lily a playful wink before heading out. CGT: She rolls her eyes. "Looking forward to it, Dad," she yells after him. CGA: "That one goes right into the list of "Things i didn't knew i never wanted to hear"" CTA: "I don't think she'd have much use for it... though...." He looks at Tethys. CGA: | "| That's not a real thing. Right? That's totally not... Oh man, I need to find his robomaster friend. |" | CTA: "You totally do. Please, seriously." CGT: "Pff, don't worry, I'll let you know where it is as soon as I find out." She grins slyly. "Maybe Darmok, too." CTA: "Don't! I won't be able to handle it!" He blushes darker just thinking about it. CTA: "He'll just... keep... flicking it..." His eyes widen. CGA: | "| Wow, we have the weirdest conversations. Can't we just talk about, like, the latest Space Quidditch match or something? |" | CGT: "Feel free to stop right there, Thiago." CTA: "I suppose so..." He mockingly looks disappointed. CGA: "It's all right man, try writting a book about it, How does"40 spectrums of blood" sound like?" CTA: "That sounds REALLY fucking stupid Heston." CGT: She sniggers. CGA: "That's exactly why it fits. Come on, let's get something to eat. Pretty sure i saw pizza ingredients on the kitchen of this place" CGA: | "| Yes, let's get food! |" | CGT: "Oh yeah, I remember seeing some pineapple bits on a shelf." CGA: "Pinnaple on a pizza? Look at that, you're my kind of crazy" CGT: "Ehehe." She grins. "C'mon, I'll help make it." CTA: "Are we doing the thing again, Lily?" CGT: "We are definitely doing the thing again." CGA: | "| What thing are you talking about? |" | CGA: "Hopefully, Pizza" CTA: Thiago fist pumps. CGA: | "| I think I missed something here. |" | CGT: "C'mon, mess hall's this way." She begins walking out of the infirmary. CGA: | Tethys cocks an eyebrow but follows along, not wanting to miss out on the magical thing that is eating food. | CGA: "Dibs on making the dough." The display on his arm blinks. "That was ONCE, and it fell on my FACE, it counts as catching it." CLL: ((feel free to regular RP in inere.)) CLL made TA an OP. CLL made GA an OP. CLL made GT an OP. CLL made GA an OP. CLL ceased responding to memo. CTA: "Don't get caught, Kiddos." CTA: He follows Lily excitedly. CTA: ((are we doing this?)) CGA: (( shall we end there, with them going off to eat pizzapizza? )) CTA: ((but it's entertaining! Breaking into the kitchens1 CGA: (( unless you want to continue :o )) CGT: ((aw, but bonding time)) CGA: ((UNless you want to pull off a "Lazy town" and do it.)) CTA: ((we can make it a shortish log)) CGT: ((let's do it)) CGT: They arrive at the mess hall door, and Lily bends down in front of the door, busying herself with the lock. CTA: ((I'm all for it)) CGA: (( lmao im up for it heheh )) CGA: "You can pick locks? Where did you got that?" CTA: Thiago is grinning like a bonafide idiot. CGA: | Tethys mouth waters. "| Mmm, fresh pizza... |" | CGT: "You'd be surprised how many lockpickers there are at hacking conventions. I'm no expert, but I know my way around a basic tumbler." CGA: "I would be more surprised at the fact that they keep locking doors in this place with simple locks if it wasn't because Darmok is supossed to be confined most of the time." CTA: "What about toppings?" He looks at the others. CGA: | "| I like BBQ cluckbeast on mine. |" | CGA: "I wonder if we can get squid on this place." CTA: Thiago looks at Lily worriedly for a moment. "Maybe make one with just cheese on it, too?" CGA: | "| Let's make everyone their own pizza. |" | CGT: "I'll be fine. I'll just cook my ham a little extra." CGA: | "| Then we could have so much pizza. |" | CGA: | A single tear is shed at the thought. | CTA: "This is the greatest idea. Truely so!" CGT: She straightens up, and pushes the door open. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the kitchen." CGA: "Say, what's the ruling on putting laxatives and givinv someone pizza?" CGA: | "| Oooooh, let's surprise Sorser with a laxative pizza. |" | CTA: Thiago excitedly heads inside and busts out the rum. "Who wants some ?" CGT: "Oh boy." She rolls her eyes and heads over to the pantries. CGA: | "| No, Thiago, don't be silly, we can't be drinking alcohol while here, that'd be unproffessional. |" | CTA: He stares at her incredulously. "Unprofessional...?" CGA: "HAHAHAHAHAHA." He wiped a tear. "Oh you were serious, I mean yeha we can't drink but unprofessional hanged itself when Lily entered the building." CGA: | "| You can drink all you want, but I'm not drinking while on a mission. |" | CTA: "You're on a mission?" CGA: | "| This whole thing is a mission? |" | CGA: "We all are sherlock" He said taking out the flour. CGA: | "| Look, I don't mind cleaning hallways every once in a while for a little bit of talking back- that's fine -but I'm not going to get drunk once and then have to deal with cleaning the entire place every single day for the rest of the month. |" | CGT: "You're planning on teetotaling for the rest of your life, then?" She pulls out tins of pineapple, ham cubes, and bags of leftover chicken wings and cheese. CTA: "So this is... business..." He tips her chin towards his face with a hand. "and not for pleasure?" He gets his lips close, but not touching yet~ CGA: "That's easy mode, My mother will probably will make you clean whithout being able to stop runing. It's fun for a few minutes, but that's it." CGA: | "| Well, all work and no play makes Tethys a dull girl. |" | CGA: | She moves in for the mwah | CGT: Lily makes gagging noises. CGA: "Please don't make me barf on the flour, we are gonna run short if that happens." CGA: | She gives the finger to them both. | CGA: "Look at that, inter-species communication never ceases to amaze me." CTA: He turns them so that Thiago's back is to the other two. Smooching intensifies. CGT: "Wow, this helps so much." CGA: "Lily, if you ever see me doing that, assume that i'm being controlled and shoot on sight please." He said making a ball and rolling it on the table. CTA: Thiago stops and returns to the others. CTA: "Aren't you supposed to be 18 now?" CGA: | Tethys grins at them, and helps make da pizzas. | CGT: "Same goes for me, believe me." She begins sorting the ingredients and turns on the stove to cook her ham cubes. CGT: "And yeah. Why?" CGA: | "| Oh, guess we should kill you now, Lily, what with all of that blackflirting going on between you and the Prince. |" | CGA: | Tethys smirks. | CGT: She sticks her tongue out, but there's a slight blush nonetheless. "I'm just teasing him, Jesus Christ. I don't do troll romance, you know that." CTA: "Maybe if you'd try it you'd like it, hmm?" Thiago smiles nicely. CGA: | "| You sure? I've always found only one quadrant so limiting. |" | CGA: "I don't think you have the constitution for it anyway." He said rolling the dough while pointing at Thiago. "Just look at him, he's pretty all right and he can't deal with the love." CTA: "What do you mean I can't deal with the love?" CGA: "He said missing part of his arm and partially bleeding from his ribs." Jack was extending the dough on a pan. CGA: | "| I can deal with love pretty well. Though I've never really done it before. Pretty much every relation before coming here was a one night stand. |" | CGA: | "| I know a lot of the guards at the palace veeeeery personally. |" | CGA: "Said totally professional sounding." CGT: "Yeah, I figured that might have been the case from how you dealt with Vyllen." CTA: "Oh come on. I'm totally fine!" CGA: | "| I am professional. See how professional I am? |" | CGA: | "| And I dealt with Vyllen totally professionally. Walked up to him, told him we were breaking up, he didn't even cry. We're even still friends. |" | CGT: "He was crying pretty severely when I went and talked to him later." CGA: "Dear diary, today i didn't even cry. That's a win right? Damnit, where's the salsa?" CGA: | "| Hm, really? But we were only together for like, a week. |" | CTA: "Really?" CTA: He's not sure whether to laugh or not. CGT: "That sure is a thing you just said there." She turns back to her ham cubes, which are turning a worrying shade of brown. CGA: | "| That's too bad, though. I'll talk to him later and see why he's crying. |" | CTA: "I won't stop you, despite my aversion." CGT: "Because you broke up with him like it wasn't even a big deal even though it was a pretty big fucking deal to him? Dunno, just a guess." CGA: "Come on, i'm a dense fuck and i can tell that having your ex ask you about that can only make it worse." He said looking on a cabinet for salsa. CGA: | "| Why was it a big deal to him? We just sort of were like, 'lol let's be matesprits'. |" | CGA: | "| It's not like he had years of emotion invested into it or anything. |" | CGT: "So, you mean like you were with Thiago?" CGA: | "| Yeah. We've bene holding latent feelings for each other, for like, so many sweeps. |" | CTA: "Tethys and I have been flopping for sweeps!" CGA: "You ever spend an afternoon trying to assemble a TV back because you tought you could make it catch free satelite only to find out that it's impossible without the proper codes, but then you find out that assembling it back is harder than that because nothing quite fits and you accidentaly find the piece and it assembles. That feeling right there? The part where everything comes togheter? That's probably a good replacement for time." CGA: | "| ...What? I've never done that, sorry. |" | CTA: "I have no idea what you're speaking of." CGT: "It's a good start, but you need to make the scenario more common, I think." CTA: He raises his eyebrows. CGA: Squinting his eyes, he finished pouring the salsa. "Some people like when things finally feel in place, that's a good feeling and i can see how someone would feel horrible about losing it." CTA: Thiago glances at Lily, sympathizing. CTA: "I guess you're right, Jack." CGA: | She shrugs, as she continues on her own pizza. "| I dunno, nothing ever feels completely in place for me. Something's always just a bit off. |" | CGT: "OK, OK, wait, it's like. It's like if you've been practicing and practicing this super awesome parkour-y move thing, and nothing you ever do seems to work just right, and then you finally do something different and it works beautifully, just like you wanted it to. Then it's gone, because you have no idea what you did, and you can never recapture that moment again, even if you figure out the move again." CTA: "Yea, like my damned arm." CGA: | "| Oh. I suppose, I get that. |" | CGA: | "| So you're saying Vyllen finally found a place where he felt right, but it was ripped away by me? |" | CGA: | "| Huh. I just thought he wanted to do it. |" | CGT: "Yeahhhh, now you're getting it." CGA: "Yeha, like his damned arm." CTA: Thiago looks at Tethys and back at Jack. He makes a <> with his fingers. CGT: Lily raises an eyebrow. CTA: Thiago winks at Lily. CGT: She grins lopsidedly. CGA: | Tethys sees none of this, as she is working on her pizzzzza. | CGA: Jack is too busy setting up the oven to notice and add "Another arm" to the loses tonight. CTA: "I want one just like yours, Sweetheart." CGT: "Ooh, cubes're done!" She hums happily as she takes them out of the pan, now charred beyond recognition. CGA: "It's amazing what hunger does to one's perception, that looks edible." CTA: Thiago smiles knowingly, but hopes the others don't notice too much. CGT: "They totally are, though," she says, and demonstrates by popping one in her mouth. "Yum." CGA: | Tethys throws her pizza in the oven too. "| I hope it's okay that we're totally ganking all of these pizza supplies. |" | CGA: "Really? Give me one." He takes one and put's it on his mouth, the world twists on a plane of a toushand fields of puppies on fire and shit flinging monkeys singing Pink floyd. CGA: (( or wait was thiago asking her to make him one lol )) CTA: ((what you just said)) CGA: | She throws in one for him too. | CGT: "It's not like they can punish us too harshly, anyways. We're the 'chosen ones', remember?" CGA: "Don't. holyshitthetasteonthis." he coughs. "Don't worry about the supplies, they got this place stocked up to hell." CGT: "Oh, here, take the cubes." She hands them over. "Pineapple too." CTA: Thiago tenses, ready to act. CGA: | "| Do you think the others will mind that we're totally not making them pizzas? |" | CTA: "Nonsense!" CGT: "Not if they don't find out," she says, grinning slyly. CGA: | "| Heheh, fair enough. |" | CGA: "I don't know, let's ask them." He took out a pineaple and put to forks as if horns on it. "Yo, boys, you want some pizza? -No man, we totally cool with this, even better if you blame us.- You sure? -Yeha, totally- See? They are cool." CGT: "Our problems are solved." CTA: Thiago nods. CTA: And relaxes. CGA ceased responding to memo. CTA: Jack passes out on the floor CTA: he proceeds to get kicked by the other three and or ignored CGA: | eheheh | CGT: (("So are we going to do anything about him or just leave him as a scapegoat?")) CGT: (("Because either way is good with me.")) CTA: leave him I guess CTA: it's a MYSTERY CTA: continuing CGT: ((we'll just say he's mean mugging)) CTA: Thiago pours himself some rum in some... mountain dew? dude gross. CGT: Lily concurs, and it's shown on her face. CTA: ((does lily want to test her alcohol tolerance yet?)) CGT: She fetches herself a Diet Coke from the fridge while the pizzas are cooking. CGT: ((hell, why not)) CGA: | Tethys fetches herself a water. | CGA: | "| Man, I'm going to have to work extra hard to burn off this pizza. |" | CGA: | "| I may eat a lot, but at least I avoid so many carbs. |" | CTA: He sets down the Rum on the table. "You can do it." He winks at her. "In more ways than one, too!" CGA: | "| Heheheh. |" | CGT: Lily stares dubiously at the rum, before cautiously pouring herself a small amount, diluting it heartily with COke. CGT: ((*Coke)) CGA: | "| Can I have that after you? I'd rather not be a teetertotter or whatever you called me. |" | CGT: "Teetotaler. It means you don't drink." She passes the bottle. CTA: Thiago raises his eyebrows. "Sure. Take all you like." CGA: | Tethys takes a swig straight from the bottle. | CGT: "Keep in mind SOMEONE'S gonna have to be the designated driver, though." CGA: | +3 physique bitches | CGT: ((+1 hahaha)) CGT: ((ha)) CGT: ((shit)) CTA: "Driver? The fuck? CGT: ((1 shot 2 shots 3 shots floor will be playing a prominent role in lily's night tonight)) CGA: | "| I think she's joking. |" | CGT: "Just a thing in human culture, don't worry 'bout it." CTA: ((this starts playing:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNtTEibFvlQ CGT: "Pizzas should be done in, like, 10 minutes-ish? That sounds right." CTA: Thiago downs his drink, it was a bit more stiff than usual. Whoops. "Fuck. How much longer on the pizzas... 'Bit'" CTA: ((fuck)) CGT: ((ahaha)) CGT: ((just switch 'em around)) CTA: ((will do)) CTA: ((how does she react to the name 'bit'?" CGT: ((oh i thought that was just a typo)) CTA: ((wellll?)) CGT: She raises an eyebrow at 'Bit', but doesn't comment on it. CTA: Thiago looks around desperately. CGA: | "| You two seriously have to tell me what that 'thing' you were talking about was. |" | CTA: "This is the thing." CGA: | "| ...Breaking into a kitchen and making pizza? |" | CGT: "Breaking into the kitchen and making illicit snacks." CTA: Thiago nods and pours himself another, then goes looking about the room for something." CGA: | "| I like the thing. We should do it more often. |" | CGT: "Whatcha looking for? CGT: " CTA: "Something I can pile up." CTA: He takes a swig. CGT: She makes the >:? face. CGA: | "| You trying to reach something on a high shelf? |" | CTA: He sets his drink down and grabs a thing of flour. CTA: He grabs other similar products and makes a type of silly grain bag pile and lays on top of it. CTA: "It's perfect. Let's eat pizza on this thing!" CGA: | "| Okay. |" | CGT: "Ehehe, sure." She takes another swig of rum and coke, grimacing slightly less this time. CGA: | Tethys takes another big sip straight from the bottle. | CTA: Thiago positions himself in the middle of the pile with his arms out towards the two of you. CGA: | "| Hey, where'd Meeps go? Did he slip off to the bathroom or something? |" | CGT: "Think he passed out on the floor over there or something." CGA: | "| Why did he... Whatever. |" | CGA: | "| I think the pizzas are done now, though. |" | CTA: Thiago shrugs drunkenly, then realizes he's drunk. "What... tha fuck? I can drunk ten tims this muck!" CTA: "This... is bullsharkfish." CGT: "Wow. That's impressive. I didn't think it was possible to get drunk that fast." CGA: | "| It's probably because you have less blood in your system and therefore your body is more saturated with alcohol. |" | CTA: He stretches out strangely on top of the pile. He looks like a cat on catnip. CTA: "Oh! fuck. that's not it! / I don't have arms!" CTA: He flails his roboarms. CGT: "Pshh, you look like a kitty." She giggles, and takes another swig. CTA: "I don't have legs!" CGA: | "| Yes, you don't have arms and legs. |" | CGT: "Robocat. It is you." CGA: | "| That is why you have less blood. |" | CTA: "So DUMB!" CGT: "Hahaaaaaaaaaaahaha. Vyllen's gonna laugh his ass off." CGA: | She sits next to him. "| It's okay, you still have your torso and your head, as well as your bulge. |" | CGT: "Then we'll have to make him a robot ass." She takes the pizzas out while she talks, seeming slightly unsteady on her feet. "Tadaaaa!" CGA: | Tethys' mouth waters. "| Gimme gimme gimme. |" | CTA: "Are you feeling it now misses crabs?" CGA: | "| You're also probably more drunk because you don't have any food in your stomach to soak up the alcohol. So eat up. |" | CGT: "We're all out of men after midnight, sorry. I can give you pizza, though." She hands them each their pizzas. CTA: "Of men?" CGT: "After midnight." CTA: Thiago hungrily grabs the pizza. CGA: | Tethys digs in with glee. | CTA: "I don't know waht that means! I'm so confused!" He loudly consumes the pizza. He's not nearly as sophisticated drunk. CGA: | "| This- omnom -this is the best pizza I've ever had. |" | CGT: Lily munches on her pizza, savoring the burnt ham cubes. "Trolls are uncivilized bastards, then." She grimaces, and spits out a cube. "These taste like shit." CGA: | "| You two really can't hold your liquor, can you? |" | CTA: "I thought you liked them black like that, Lily!" CGT: "You kidding? I hate it. It's fucking disgusting." CTA: "Here, have some of mine!" CGA: | "| But a few minutes ago you loved it. |" | CTA: He offers her a slice. CGT: "I'll pass." She tosses the burnt cubes against the wall. "You develop a tolerance after you've been eating the stuff for 13 years." CTA: Thiago looks a bit worried. CTA: He whispers, though not very well. "You wanna... ..uh... talk?" CGT: "Bout what?" She looks confused. CGA: | "| The obvious pale feelings between you two? |" | CTA: Now HE'S confused. CTA: "I don't know what's going on right now dudes." CGA: | "| Like, jeez, be a bit more subtle about it? 'you wanna talk?' |" | CGT: "Oh, pshh. We consummated that, like, DAYS ago." She waves a hand dismissively. CTA: "I didn't know you could consummate pale... / but you CAN consummate using pails, though!" CTA: He laughs at his terrible fucking joke. CGT: "Let's not, maybe?" CTA: "To be clear, I mean pails as in buckets. yeaaaa..." CTA: The awkwardness exploded. CTA: Drunk people suck. CGT: "This is boring. Someone do something cool." CGA: | Tethys shoots a grappling hook at a bag of flour and pulls it over. | CTA: "The pile expands!" CGT: "3/10." CTA: Thiago hapilly includes the new bag. CGA: | "| Hey, let's see you try and get another bag of flour without moving at all. |" | CGT: "Wait, wait, wait, I'll do it." She turns to Thiago. "Hey, Thiago. Go get a bag of flour." CTA: Thiago looks around lazilly. "Where?" CGA: | "| That doesn't count. |" | CGT: She pouts. "I wish I had, like, super stretchy arms or something. That'd help." CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: ((you're in the kitchen?)) CGA: ((yeah)) CGA: (( we made pizzas :3 )) CTA: Thiago gets up and walks around the Kitchen, rounding a corner. CGA made CC an OP. CCC: Ͽ Ⱦhe walk-in freezer pops open, and darmok walks out, a 5 gallon drum of ice cream under one arm, a spoon in the other hand. Ͼ CTA: ((haha yes)) CTA: Thiago falls on his ass in surprise. CGT: "Holy SHIT." CGA: | "| Man, he knows how to party. |" | CGT: "I hope you're sharing that." CTA: "The fuck did you come from?" CCC: Ͽ "Đarmok and the Ƿlayers on the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ CTA: "How'd you do that?" CCC: Ͽ "Đarmok, ϝriends on the இther Տide." Ƕe scoops out a spoonful of ice cream, and flings it into Ⱦhiago's hair. Ͼ CGT: Lily bursts out laughing. CTA: "Hnng! Hey!" He tries to get it out, but it's so damned cold CGA: | "| Oh, Darmok, you're such a... clown pfhehehe. |" | CCC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles and takes another bite of ice cream, heading over to the radio in the corner. Ͼ CGA: | "| Hey, why not have pizza *and* ice cream, and chill with us, Darmok? |" | CCC: Ͽ Đarmok fiddles with the radio, until the sounds of Σlvis and Ⱦroll Σlvis fill the room. Ͼ CGT: "You have good taste in music. I approve." CGT: "My bob approves too." CGA: | "| Your hair is outrageous. |" | CTA: "Your hair is amazing." CGA: | "| How is that even physically possible? It's like, the size of your head! |" | CTA: "And I mean..." CGT: She grins slyly (and drunkenly). "My hair..." CTA: "All. / All of your hair is amazing. All three." CTA: ((I thought twinks couldn't get drunk. unless it's a RUSE)) CGA: | "| We three do have quite the hair. |" | CGT: She reaches up, and pulls it off dramatically, revealing a thin, ragged crop of hair. "Is a wig." CGT: ((half-twink)) CCC: Ͽ Đarmok drops the ice cream on the counter, sticking his spoon in it upright. Ƕe heads over to Ļily, and gives her a formal bow. "Đarmok and Ļily, Տcratch?" Ͼ CGA: | Tethys gasps. "| Hah, what a twist! |" | CTA: "Whaaaat? That's so cool and wierd I don't know dude!" CGT: "OK, wait, uh..." She considers. "I think you're suggesting we hit the road? That, or start over." CGA: | She elbows Lily. "| I think he just asked you for a dance. That, or introduced himself. |" | CGA: | Tethys gets up and grabs Thiago's hands. "| Come on, let's dance too. |" | CGT: "Understanding this is a science. One I have yet to master, apparently." She stands. "If you are asking to dance, I'd love to." She grins. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods to Ⱦethys, then slips one hand around Ļily's waist. Ͼ CTA: "Ooo!" He gets up with her help and stumbles a bit through the steps. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok is a masterful dancer, taking things at Ļily's pace. Ͼ CGA: | Tethys is a fine dancer too, though she slows a bit so that Thiago won't just trip. | CTA: "I'm usually better at this, Tethys!" He grins like an idiot. CTA: ((I'm getting tired we should wrap up at some point)) CGT: Lily's not the best dancer, but she can hold her own. CGA: | "| Yes, Thiago, I'm sure you are. |" | CGA: | She grins too. | CCC: Ͽ Đarmok takes Ļily for a dip, using the excuse to reach out and pull Ⱦhiago's leg out from under him before coming back up. Ͼ CGT: "Whoo!" She giggles, both at the rush of being dipped and Darmok's prank. CTA: "Whoop!" He falls toward the ground. Does tethys save him? CGA: | Yes. | CGA: | It is so romantic. | CTA: :O CGA: | "| Whoa there, the floor isn't your dance partner, try not to get so close to it. |" | CTA: "I'll do my best!" He shoots a glare at Darmok CTA: He directs the dance over to the table, where he grabs the spoonful of icecream and attempts to ram it down Darmok's pants. CGT: "Don't the two of you start this in here or I'm going to tell him about the switch." CTA: Thiago looks genuinely terrified and blushes really hard at the same time. CTA: "I... almost want you to... / NO! Please don't! Please don't tell him about it!" CGA: | Tethys grabs the icecream and puts it back. | CGT: She chuckles evilly. CGA: | "| Maybe you should go back to your room and get some sleep, Thiago. |" | CGA: | "| It is getting quite late. Our pizza venture is slipping well past midnight, and Jack already passed out. |" | CTA: "Mmmm~ Can't I go with you, Little Girl?" CGT: "So we DO have men after midnight after all!" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. "Ļily, Ʀiddles in the Đark?" Ͼ CGA: | "| No, you're drunk. |" | CGA: | "| Though if you want to rest together, that's fine. |" | CGA: | "| Just don't barf on my shit. |" | CTA: He grins. CTA: "I won't!" CGT: "This is hard and I'm tipsy. I'm, uh, witholding information from you? I'm being unnecessarily cryptic?" She groans. "I'm tired, is what I am." CTA: "Guys, I have a great idea." CGA: | Tethys stops dancing, and puts the leftover pizzas in the refridgerator. | CTA: "We can all totally sleep in a pile." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods and passes Ļily's hand to Ⱦhiago. "Ⱦhiago, Ǵuides the Ѿitch in the Ѿoods." Ͼ CTA: "A Witch?!" Thiago fakes surprise. CGA: | "| No, that's not a good idea. We broke into here, we'd get in trouble if they found us asleep with hangovers tomorrow morning. |" | CTA: "We could make one in my room, then?" CGA: | "| No piles, honey. They aren't good for sleeping. |" | CGA: | She leads him out. "| Come on, beds. Not recuperacoons, because yuck. |" | CGT: "I'm not a Witch, silly," she mutters sleepily, being sheperded along by Thiago. CTA: "Those things aren't practical anyway, Teth. / Go have fun with Miloko, kay, Darmok?" CTA: "Oh, and no taking my arm anymore!" CGT: "You heard him," she says sternly. "Arms're important. Even though ganking the arm ring was really cute." CTA: "As much as I hate to admit it, yea. / Fuck you for doing it, though. Serious." CTA: "In fact, hold on." He lets go of the other two and heads at Darmok, jumping on him and biting his collar. CTA: ((Though I think CC probably died he's been pretty quiet)) CGT: "Oh my GODDDDDDD, THIAGOOOOOOOO." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok wraps his arms around Ⱦhiago. Ͼ CTA: He plants a big kiss on his big ugly FACE. "Sleep terribly." CCC: Ͽ "Ⱦrumps Ⱦaggart, the Ɓiggest Ɓitch. Ⱦhiago, Ⱦhe Ɓiggest Ɓitch." Ͼ CCC: Ͽ Đarmok returns the kiss, then practically throws Ⱦhiago back at the others. Ͼ CTA: "Whoop!" He stumbles backward. CGA: | Tethys grabs and steadies him. "| Come on, sealegs, let's go. |" | CTA: "This is the best worst day ever!" CTA: "Hic. / By that I mean it stands out quite a bit!" CGT: "Some friends you guys are," she says grumpily, following after them. "Who's gonna guide the Witch through the woods NOW?" CTA: Thiago reaches for Lily. CTA: "Cmon you heathen!" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok heads back into the walk-in. Ͼ CCC: ((poof!)) CCC ceased responding to memo. CGT: "I am the most heatheniest of heathens," she assures him, and walks along next to him, holding his hand. CTA: Thiago leads Lily to her room first and gives her a big hug. CGA: | "| See you tomorrow, Lily. |" | CGT: "Mmmm hmm," she says, smiling sleepily. "Imma crash now." CTA: Thiago waves. "I think we all are." CGA: | "| Okay, babe, do you want to go to your room or do you want to sleep in mine? |" | CTA: "I think yours will be tidier." CTA: He smiles sheepishly. CGA: | "| Yes, I keep my room quite clean. |" | CGT: As soon as the door is closed, Lily sends off a quick message to Vyllen, before flopping down on the bed and sleeping like she's never slept before. CGA: | She leads him back to her room, and flops into her big, cozy bed sleepily. | CGT ceased responding to memo. CTA: He crawls under the covers with her, planting a small kiss on her lips and snuggles up for the night.